


It's All in the Uniform

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Mutants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, School Uniforms, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireline finds her and Axle's old school uniforms and decides to dress up for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Uniform

Axle gave a soft huff. Primus, it had been a long day at the shop and he was just glad to be home. Especially since his girlfriend had the next four days off. Now he could see her whenever he entered the house and feel relaxed and right at home.  
  
"I'm home," he called out.  
  
"You got off early today," he heard from the living room.  
  
Axle nodded, even though Fireline couldn't see him. Hanging up his jacket and putting his key down, he walked into the living room. He could see Dante snoozing on the floor, next to a big box. When he looked at the couch, he stopped dead when he saw Fireline sitting there reading a book wearing her old school uniform.  
  
Primus, he hadn't seen her wear that since they were in high school. He had just assumed that she had thrown it out long ago... Well, maybe not. He still had his uniform stored somewhere with his other school shit. But he never expected to see her in uniform again.  
  
He wasn't sure where to look as his eyes wandered from her face to her attire. Because of the way the vest was shaped, it made her breasts look ever bigger and pushed them out more. The shirt was tight and hugged her curves wonderfully. The skirt was short and showed off more of her skin, though this time it was her creamy brown thighs... Oh shit, he was getting turned on.  
  
Fireline looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"...Why are you wearing that?"  
  
She looked down at her outfit before shrugging and looking back at him. "I was doing some cleaning of my closet when I found it. I thought I'd try it on for fun."  
  
He didn't reply.   
  
"The shirt's tight though," she said, playing with the buttons. "I guess these-" she gestured to her breasts "-have gotten bigger... Probably because a certain someone likes to play with them so damn much."  
  
Axle's cheeks turned red, giving a small grunt as he moved to sit down next to her. She gave a soft laugh at the embarrassed look on his face, bringing her legs to chest her as she sat back against the couch.  
  
"You should put yours on too."  
  
He blinked, looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
She just smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Axle didn't say anything. His school uniform? Yeah, he had it in a box somewhere, but he wasn't even sure where to begin looking for it. Was it in his closet?  
  
Fireline laughed again, making him look at her. "I actually found your uniform too while cleaning, if that's what you're wondering about. I already put it on the bed. If you'll wear it for me."  
  
How was he supposed to say no when she asked like that? Not that he would say no, but when she asked like that... He gave a small huff, leaning over and gently seizing the back of her head. She blinked and looked at him, eyes widening when he suddenly pressed his lips on hers.  
  
The kiss ended as quickly as it had happened. Axle pulled back, giving a small smirk when he saw how red Fireline's cheeks were. She frowned when she saw the smirk, grabbing a pillow and shoving it in his face. "Go change."  
  
He nodded, standing up before disappearing down the hallway towards the bedroom. Fireline sighed and leaned back into the couch, playing with her shirt as she waited for him to come back out. She was a little annoyed that the shirt was tight around her bust. She couldn't believe that her breasts had actually gotten bigger since high school.  
  
She reached up and squeezed them. Maybe she should start thinking about getting a breast reduction. They were already pretty large... The last thing she wanted was to have back problems in the future. Not to mention that these things could be a hassle and get in the way when she was trying to buy clothes. Or just trying to do things in general.  
  
She heard footsteps, making her take her hands away from her breasts and look up to see Axle walking back into the room. She couldn't help but to give a small smile, seeing that his shirt was tight on him too. Unlike her though, he could only button the lower buttons. He had gotten even more muscular over the years, the shirt tight around his arms. Not that she minded much. She thought that it made him look sexy.  
  
"I guess we both need bigger shirts," she commented as he moved to sit down next to her again.  
  
"It's not like I wore my shirt correctly in the first place."  
  
She laughed. "No, you didn't, which is why you got scolded a lot."  
  
He nodded, remembering all the times teachers and administrators had told him to fix his shirt or wear his tie properly. He never listened and after a while, they eventually just gave up with him. Besides, he wasn't the only one - Solara and Warpdrive never wore their uniforms properly either and Moonblast would get in trouble a lot for wearing all her accessories.  
  
Fireline smiled, moving over to climb into Axle's lap. His eyes widened when their chests were touching, her arms wrapping around his neck. She couldn't help but to find the expression cute, leaning forward to peck his lips. Did he really think that she had put this on just for reminiscing purposes only?  
  
She blinked when she felt something poke at her, causing her to look down. Oh... Axle was definitely excited about this. She looked back up at his face, seeing that his cheeks were red as his hands grasped her hips.  
  
She stroked his face and gave him a soft look. "Excited?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good," she said, kissing his cheek. "I thought this would get you in the mood."  
  
He nodded again, blushing harder.

Fireline turned her head back to Dante, who had perked his head up when she had gotten on top of him. She snapped her fingers and pointed to the back room. "Dante, bedroom."

The big dog yawned, but ultimately obeyed. 

Once Dante was out of the room, Axle couldn't stop himself from reaching up, gently seizing the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. Fireline moaned softly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and bringing them closer together. Axle just held her tightly to him, pushing his tongue into her mouth while she moaned against him.  
  
She shivered when she felt one of his hands grope her backside, breaking the kiss to look at his face. "You certainly don't beat around the bush when you want something."  
  
He coughed, feeling even more embarrassed.  
  
She simply stroked his face before moving her hands down to her shirt. He swallowed when he realized she was unbuttoning it, revealing her lacy yellow bra to him. Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed between her breasts, Fireline biting back a soft whimper when she felt his lips against her hot skin.  
  
Okay, she would admit, she was a little bit aroused before this, so it was why she was also getting excited like he was. Not to mention that Axle always made her feel good whenever they did it.  
  
Her hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning it as his hands moved to cup and massage at her breasts. She shivered and bit back her moans, running her fingers against his ripped chest. Axle pulled her closer as he captured her lips in a hot, fierce kiss, Fireline's hands coming up hold his face and wrestle tongues with him as his fingers rolled over her covered nipples.  
  
"Mmmm! Mmmmm!"  
  
The younger man felt himself get even harder by her soft, muffled moans, which only made him grope her breasts harder. Fireline shivered, getting a little irritated with how much Axle was playing with her breasts and trying to get her to moan. Not wanting to be the only one making embarrassing noises, she trailed her hands down his chest and down to his pants.  
  
Axle felt a shiver go down his spine when she could feel her hands working to get his belt undone. But he didn’t stop her, hungrily devouring her lips in the rough kiss as he pulled up her bra, allowing him to touch her bare breasts.  
  
“MMMMM!” Fireline flinched back, her body getting hotter the more Axle fondled with her chest. Damn it! This just wasn’t fair!  
  
She finally undid his belt, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants before pushing pant and underwear fabric out of the way. Axle couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up when he felt her hands gently grab at his cock, only to start jerking him off hard.  
  
He broke the kiss to bury his face into her neck, groaning and shivering at her hands roughly playing with his length. Fireline couldn’t help but to smile, only to have a moan get caught her in throat when she felt his head drop from her breasts, taking her right nipple into his mouth.  
  
“H-Hey!” she cried, blushing brightly. “Ax-Axle, you-AH!”  
  
He smirked when he heard her cry out, making him suckle harder on and roll his tongue over her nipple. The redhead hissed, hands clenching around the other’s cock, who just moaned. Not wanting to be beaten, she continued to jerk him off, running her fingers against his strained sides, swiping her thumbs over the head.  
  
They were getting each other even more aroused than before. Fireline felt her insides spasm, getting wet from the administrations on her bust. Axle just wanted to put it in and cum inside of her beautiful body, feel her inner walls clench and spasm around his cock when she came with him… But he would only do it when she said yes.  
  
“Ax-Axle…”  
  
He peeked up at her.  
  
She swallowed, blushing when those amber eyes pierced into her golden ones. “Pl-Please… Just… Not just my breasts, okay?”  
  
It took him a second, but once he understood what she was asking, he removed his hands and lips from her breasts. Fireline bit her bottom lip and shivered when he moved to lay her down on the couch, the man sitting up to gently push up her skirt. She titled back her head and let out a shaky, pleasured breath as his hands brushes against her skin. She looked way too erotic, especially now since she was wearing her school uniform.  
  
Axle leaned down and kissed her stomach, Fireline letting out a soft gasp. His hands moved to her yellow underwear, gently taking a hold of the sides and pulling it down her legs. The older woman shivered as her hands clenched at the cushions beneath her. Now she found herself getting even more embarrassed she had anticipated… Was it because of the uniform? She had no idea.  
  
Her toes curled as he moved her panties off to the side. But she ended up crying out when he suddenly pushed back her legs into her body, keeping them spread as he gazed at her bare and open pussy. Primus, she was already wet…  
  
“Ax-Axle, please…”  
  
He glanced up at her, seeing her hands ghost over her womanhood in an attempt to cover herself. She was bright red, completely embarrassed by his staring. It was way too cute and it only turned him on even more.  
  
“What do you want me to do?”  
  
Her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. But she slowly took her hands away to throw her arms over her face. “J-Just do what you want,” she murmured softly, unable to ask him to do what she wanted. Hell, she didn’t even know what she wanted more. Both his fingers and his tongue felt so good whenever he prepared her…  
  
Great. Now she was even more embarrassed and aroused than before.  
  
Axle swallowed, but nodded. He bent down and breathed hard against her entrance, feeling Fireline shudder beneath him. He could see her labia twitch and pussy spasm, telling him how much she wanted this.  
  
Still. He had to be sure.  
  
“Fireline?”  
  
Oh Primus, what now?!  
  
“Is… it really okay?”  
  
She didn’t say anything for a few moments. Right. Axle… didn’t want to hurt her. He was always looking out for her. He always wanted to make sure she was comfortable and that this was something she wanted and wasn’t just doing in an attempt to satisfy him. He wanted her to want it too.  
  
But his concern right now was just making her frustrated since it was making her even more embarrassed.  
  
“Yes, it’s fine,” she grumbled out, moving back her hands to glare at him with a flushed face. “ _Please…_  Don’t make me beg you to do it.”  
  
He nodded. He didn’t want to push her or make her uncomfortable either. He just had to be certain that this was something she really wanted and that she was just as eager as he was.  
  
So when his lips and tongue attacked her wet pussy, he was delighted to hear her moan hard and grab at his hair. At least he could tell that she liked it.  
  
Fireline tried her best to hold in her moans, but it was nearly impossible. Axle was too good at this! Her insides were trembling hard, fluids spilling into his mouth as his tongue pierced her wet opening, occasionally pulling away to lick and suckle on her clit.  
  
“AH! AH!”  
  
Damn it! This was so embarrassing… Yet, it felt so damn good. She titled back her head as she felt him hungrily eat her out. And when his teeth raked against her clit, she screamed and arched her back, pleasure shooting up her spine.  
  
Axle just closed his eyes and moved his mouth back to her pussy, suckling down some of the juices that squirted out of.  
  
“Ax-Axle!” she cried out in between restrained moans. He paused and glanced up at her. “Pl-Please… D-Don’t t-tease me anymore… Pl-Please…”  
  
He swallowed, but nodded. He pulled away from her exposed, wet womanhood and released her legs, allowing her to hook them over his hips. Leaning down, he gently kissed her neck before lining up his dick to her entrance. Both of them groaned softly as their exposed parts rubbed up against each other, Fireline’s arms coming up to wrap around Axle’s neck.  
  
“Put it in,” she whispered in his ear. “Please… Just do it.”  
  
Axle nodded eagerly, moving the head of his thick girth to her wet entrance. He kept his eyes on her face, looking for any signs of fear or discomfort on her face as he slowly pushed inside. Fireline titled back her head and moaned softly, her hands clenched at his unbutton shirt tightly. Primus, no matter how many times they tried this, it was always a bit of a stretch. Damn size difference of theirs.  
  
But since she was wet and willing, the stretch felt good. Her entire body tingled with desire, wanting to be filled even more. And Axle was slowly granting her wish, pushing more and more inside of her and stretching her canal to the limit.  
  
He then pushed in completely, Fireline moaning softly as he fit snuggly inside of her. Both of them panted hard as they stared at each other for a few moments, only for Axle to lean forward and kiss her hard. The older woman moaned again, allowing Axle to gently link their hands together as he held them down by her head, their fingers intertwined with each other when Axle’s tongue pushed into her mouth.  
  
As they continued to kiss, he slowly started to move and rocked his hips back and forth. Fireline shivered and let out soft cries into her boyfriend’s mouth as he continued to move inside of her. His hot dick repeated slapped against her cervix, wave after wave of pleasure trailing up her spine.  
  
Primus, either he was really good at this or she was really sensitive… Hell, it could have been both, but Fireline didn’t know nor did she care enough to think about it. All she wanted was for him to keep thrusting into her tiny body and bring her to that high point like he always did when they made love.  
  
Axle pulled back from the kiss to look down at her face. She attempted to stifle her moans by biting down on her lip, but Axle just picked up the pace of his thrusting to allow deeper, harder thrusts. It was enough to get Fireline to cry out, not expecting the move.  
  
“AH! AH! Ax-Axle…! NGH!”  
  
“Don’t muffle your voice,” he murmured softly, kissing up her jawline.  
  
Fireline blushed and shivered, moaning hard when his lips latched onto her neck and suckled there, gently pounding into her tiny, tight body. Primus, it felt was too good… Her insides were slick and wet, spasming around his cock with each thrust. Her legs had locked around his waist as best as they could, keeping him to her and letting him know she was enjoying it.  
  
He looked down at her again and swallowed, not realizing he was starting to thrust harder into her body, making her cry out. Did she always look this sexy in her school uniform? He had found her attractive in high school, but… How did he not see just how good she looked in that outfit?  
  
“Axle…! AH! AAAHH! O-Oh Primus –AH!”  
  
He growled in his chest and roughly kissed her again, taking his hands around from hers to wrap them tightly around her body, pulling her to him so that their bare chest were pressed together. Her hands came up to grip the back of his shirt as the head of his dick continue to pound against her womb.  
  
“C-Cumming…!” she cried in his ear. “Ax-Axle, I-I’m-AAHH!”  
  
He pushed right up against the hilt, groaning hard into her neck as he felt him release deep into her womb. Fireline’s tiny body jerked in his strong embrace, her own orgasm washing over her as she moaned hard at the sensation of being filled. Axle gently rocked in and out of her to prolong their orgasms, moving his head up to kiss her again.  
  
Even when their orgasms died out and Axle had stopped moving, their kiss continued for a little while. Both of them just enjoyed the feeling of each other’s lips and arms wrapped around each other, Fireline loving how warm and safe she felt while Axle enjoyed the feeling of her soft and delicate body pressed up against his, something that could only happen because Fireline trusted and loved him deeply.  
  
She broke the kiss first, leaning back a bit to look at his face. She moved a hand to stroke his cheek before giving a soft laugh.  
  
“My skirt better have not gotten dirty,” she warned teasingly.  
  
He coughed and shook his head. “I… moved it up so it wouldn’t.”  
  
“Good. You know how much I hate stains.”  
  
Oh indeed he did. He had seen her lose it before whenever she got stains on any of her clothes. Even if they washed out, she would still furious. And while she had never yelled at him for any stains (mainly because he knew better than to do that, accident or not), he still knew how scary she could get about stains.  
  
Seeing her attempt to sit up, Axle pulled out of her and quickly grabbed the tissue box on the coffee table. Fireline just watched as he helped wiped up some of the cum starting to trickle out of her pussy. She blushed, coughing out a bashful “thank you” before looking away.  
  
Axle threw away the tissues into a small garbage basket near the table. Fireline just straightened herself out, pulling back down her bra as she started to fix her shirt. Then she started to giggle just as Axle handed her back her underwear.  
  
He blinked, confused.  
  
She giggled again. “What? You didn’t have fun doing it in our uniforms?”  
  
He hadn’t been expecting the question, causing him to cough and give a small blush. He wouldn’t lie; he did enjoy doing it like this…  
  
He could only hope that they could do it again sometime soon.


End file.
